The Sindacco Family
by Princein
Summary: The year is 1953 and Charlie Sindacco has been taking care of business in Liberty City For his Father, Don Frank Sindacco, for two years. When suddenly a gang war breaks out and he is called back home to Carcer City to aid his family Chapter 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note : I have not been to in about a year, I thought it was best to take sometime to learn the finer points of workmanship before I release a story worth posting. So here now is a work of Princein.

The Sindacco Family

Chapter 1 Part 1: Liberty City

Charlie Sindacco has been taking care of business for his father Don Frank Sindacco in Liberty City for two years now. He is known as a fair man, maybe even a wise man like his father. Him and his partner, Salvatore Leone run business out of a warehouse by the bay in Portland. A protection ring that has roots in every Italian owned restaurant and bakery. Things are going well for them as both the Sindacco and Leone family have enjoyed peace and prosperity since Frank Sindacco first opened up shop in 1901, But as of late the Forelli family has begun to cause a stir over the drug trade. The Sindaccos and the Leones stay firm on the Idea that there will be no drugs in Carcer or Liberty City. Yet resistance grows weak amongst the 5 families.

Liberty City, 1953

"Mr. Sindacco you understand my problem, of course you do you are a man of business." a old man with a white tuft of hair said across the room. It was about mid day in Liberty City and Charlie Sindacco was having a meeting with all the proprietors in the protection ring to get their assurance they would not go to the Forelli family. Charlie sat comfortably in a big leather chair while Salvatore sat in a wooden seat by the door. Even though his office was in the ship yard it was still lavishly furnished with Persian rugs and old country oil paintings. Charlie also was dressed quite nice with a blue pin stripe suit opened at the chest almost carelessly. He took a sip of his drink and put it down, he cleared his throat and played with the ring on his finger all while the shop keeper who sat across from him nervously played with his bowler derby. "Mr. Saliari I understand your problem with the flower shop, but why go to Lorenzo Forelli? why not come here first?". "Because I feared for my life" the shop keeper said in a quite tone bowing his head down.

"Saliari we have known each other for a long time and if you were a good friend, a friend who listened and observed you would realize I am not a murderer" he said getting up and walking over to a book case that sat cock eyed in the back of the office. The shop keeper turned around in his chair as if Charlie was going to go against his word and shoot him in the back of the head. "I was afraid, I was afraid you would get angry at me for what I did" the man had a bit of fear in his voice and was quivering. "I am not mad at you, I understand as you said I am a man of business, a man who takes sympathy on your position. You saw that the Forellis where offering a better deal so you took it like any good business man would."

A wave of relief came over the shop keepers face he was about to speak again when Charlie interrupted him. "However, Mr. Saliari I cannot understand that after such betrayal, after all this talk of fearing for your life you would decide to come back to me. Now that is not a trait of a good business man" he said with cold eyes. " As you said Mr. Sindacco I know your not a murderer, before I had heard all these rumors about you throwing a man out a window for not paying in full, but now I see I was blinded before but yes now I see you are a fair man." he said in a pleading tone. Salvatore leaned his seat forward it made a creaking sound as It did so this caught the attention of the high strung shop keeper. " You should of come to us first Saliari, but instead you decided to go to Lorenzo were not asking for excuses on why you did what you did we are simply asking why come to us?" Salvatore said leaning forward in his chair. "because Mr. Leone.." he stopped for a second holding back tears.

Charlie walked over from the book case and sat down on top of the desk in front of Saliari. He put his hand on the man's shoulder "why?". "Because those bastards began to make fools of me and my family. They would sell drugs in my store and treat me like a dumb animal when I asked them kindly to stop. They would move the stuff in plain day light to neighborhood kids, my god they where children for god sakes. One day the police came to my store and started asking me and my family all kinds of questions and then..." he stopped putting his head into his hands "they arrested my son because Lorenzo said he was pushing the drugs all by himself. Now people wont come to my store, not even the regulars come to say hello, Lorenzo has made a fool out of my family and destroyed my reputation.."

Charlie looked at the man for a long time he than took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Mr. Saliari I feel your pain, a son in jail, a downed business, but you cannot blame Forelli for what you did to yourself. We have warned you countless times that Forelli brings nothing but bad business and still you do not listen. And now you come here begging for me to help, what can I do? how can I make your problems go away?" The man sat silent he looked from Charlie to Salvatore. "I want you to take my business back, I want to be under protection of the Sindaccos and the Leone families again. I'll do anything" Charlie just eyed him quietly. "Mr. Saliari, this I cannot do. You want me to clean up after your mess, like a child, look at you your even crying like a child" Charlie walked around the desk and sat down again in the big chair.

"What you see before you was not built on empty promises Mr. Saliari, I said it before and I'll say it again, anyone who doe's drug business never doe's business with us again." the man put his head down in shame. "But what of my family Mr. Sindacco?" Charlie sighed. "Mr. Saliari you were a friend to my father for many years, when we had a fire you let us live with you, now I can't do business with you ever again but I can do this one small favor for you, I am going to give you a number for a lawyer" Charlie opened his desk drawer and took out a card "here, I want you to call them and say the Sindacco family owes you a favor, than explain your situation. If I could do anything else I would".

"Thank you Mr. Sindacco" the shop keeper turned around "thank you Mr. Leone" he got up and shook Charlie's hand "I am sorry for what I did, and I thank you both from the bottom of my heart for being fair and good men." Salvatore opened the door for him as the man walked out he put his arm around him "here" he stuffed a few 20's in his hand "my sister is getting married I want you to go back to your shop and fix her a nice set of flowers, if you do good and she likes it than maybe will discuss you doing some weddings and birthday parties" the shop keeper looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, thank you very much" "the best way you can thank me and Charlie is to get out of here and regain your reputation as a legitimate business man." Salvatore closed the frosted glass door behind him. Salvatore walked over to the drink cabinet and poured himself a drink, than he un did his tie and sat down in a leather leisure chair in the corner of the office. Charlie lit up a cigarette with a match and stared off into the ever lasting distance of the bay.

"What's next on the list Salvatore" Charlie said turning around and offering him a cigarette , Salvatore kindly refused as he took a little book out of his pocket. "We have an unresolved problem down in Saint Marks" Salvatore said looking up "what kind of problem?". "Remember those guys, you know the micks who robbed the bank a few months ago?" "yeah, yeah what about them?" "they have refused to pay tribute to us". "Alright lets do something about it" Charlie said fixing his tie. "We could put Joe Debola and Nikki on this, you know they could take a ride over and kill one of them" "no,no,no, I promised that detective we have patrolling the area we'd keep the violence down until after the elections" Charlie went to a coat rack and put on his bowler derby and a brown trench coat he stopped about mid way and looked over at the bat in the corner.

"Alright I got it will take a ride over there and smash up one of there cars" "shit you really want to do this on your own?" "yeah really old country like, it should keep the cops happy and some of the older wise guys proud" Salvatore got up. "Ah you always have to have everything done yourself don't you?" "hey when you want a job done right, you got to do it yourself" "I am still going to have Nikki come anyways with a gun, we don't want to find ourselves dead tomorrow" Charlie just shrugged him off. "Come on let's go, you get Nikki and I'll have the boys bring around the car, also grab a couple 38.s your right this could get ugly."

The sun was setting as the Oceanic pulled up next to the ware house. Two men with shotguns where patrolling the front gates. One of them said something to the guy at the booth, the gates drew open and the car drove in. three men emerged from the side door "alright Charlie where going to drive over there and talk with them, if they refuse then you bring out the bat" Nikki said opening the driver seat door "and me and Salvatore have the guns incase they decide to step it up a level." Charlie and Salvatore got in the back. "Were going to do this nice and easy now, no one pulls a gun unless it's absolutely necessary " Charlie said lighting another cigarette. "Who are these guys anyways?" Nikki said putting the car in gear and easing it on to the road.

"There brothers or whatever they robbed a bank over in hepburn heights, things got kind of bad they killed two tellers and made off with about $60,000. We made a deal they would rob the bank with our blessings and protection and in turn we'd get $10,000 but they have yet to pay us and it's rumored that they are planning to leave for Vice City in the morning." Salvatore said loading his gun. "Alright this is how we do it, were going to ask to talk to them and of course they'll let us in when they hear our names and will see how there doing" Charlie through his cigarette out the window. "So than what?" Nikki said taking a corner onto Saint Marks "then we ask them kindly for the money and if they refuse we smash up there car under the supervision of your guys guns. Than will ask again how there doing and if they still refuse will take the bat to there faces." "Jesus Charlie what about the cops?" "look we have most of the guys on this beat in our pockets they won't see nothing, and they wont bother nobody."

The Oceanic pulled onto 3rd street it began to slow down a bit at almost a walking pace. Three guys sat on a porch talking, drinking, playing cards, basically laughing it up. "So Mikey I was talking to this guy yesterday and he said maybe he could arrange some very cheap plane tickets." Mikey sat back in his seat and took a swig of beer "yeah that sounds good, what are we going to do about Charlie Sindacco?" the other guy sat back in his chair "nothing, they havent bothered us in months I don't think there going to start now" the table erupted into laughter "yeah those wops really are slow and stupid, psht the mafia fuck them" all while they where saying this a oceanic pulled up next to the house.

"what the fuck is that?" one of them exclaimed. Two men exited from the car in trench coats and walked up the steps. "Gentlemen my name is Charlie Sindacco and this is my business associate Salvatore Leone" Salvatore nodded his head in response. "Mr. Sindacco, I am very sorry" Mikey said getting up. "Hey why say sorry I haven't even told you why I was here" all of the men at the table froze, one with a cigar in his mouth. "Well, Mr. Sindacco why are you here?" the man was shaking terribly. "Well you boys pulled a job for me about two months ago and I never got my cut, so I am just wondering if you forgot or you didn't have the time" "look Im sorry" "don't say your sorry, you know very well what you did."

Salvatore picked up his bat "now as you know Charlie is not a man of violence however I am" Salvatore said walking to the grill at the end of the porch. "Me and my associate would like are money very much and if you refuse well" Salvatore swung at the grill destroying the plastic plate covering it. The men at the table jumped one even reached for his waist belt "up I wouldn't do that" Nikki said seeming to appear out of nowhere pointing a gun at them. The mans hand relaxed back onto the table. Charlie took a deck chair and sat down in it "now gentlemen I am a fair man and I'd like to think my reputation speaks for itself, I always ask why someone did what they did, kind of like a court of law thing" he picked up an apple and took a bite of it.

"Look Mr. Sindacco we were going to pay you before we flew out tomorrow. "What is your name kid" "Tom Conaway sir" "well Tom I hope I don't look as much like an idiot as your treating me" "no Mr. Sindacco I mean no disrespect we really where going to pay you" Charlie turned to Salvatore who was leaning against the bashed up grill gently patting the bat against his palm "should we believe him Salvatore" "I think the boy looks truthful" "yeah me too" Charlie turned back to Tom "alright Tom where going to be fair about this, since I am a fair man right, am I right?" everyone at the table shook there heads.

"Your going to pay me back the money now and I'm going to call you a cab to take you directly to the airport." "So you fatty" he pointed to a guy with red hair and a beer can in his hand "go get the money out of the safe, all of it" "all of it?" Tom said standing up "yes all of it, I want all of it it's the only compensation I can see for such an insult" the man didn't protest he just got up and went into the house Salvatore followed him. "So why did you do it Tom?" Charlie said putting his hand on his face "cause I thought I could get away with it" "well you didn't Tom and don't ever think you or your brother can show your face here again." Tom just shook his head. "I got it Charlie" Salvatore said exiting the house.

"Alright than let's... Salvatore look out" the big man with the red hair had a shotgun in his hands Nikki acted fast and fired the bullet went through his eye and out the back of his head the shotgun went off in his hands it hit Salvatore in the leg "fuck! Charlie I'm hit." Nikki got up on the porch just then another shot came it missed Nikki by an inch he fired into toms stomach three bullets hit him all in the chest he flailed around and than collapsed on the table. "Don't you fucking move or I swear on your mothers fucking grave I'll blow your head off" Nikki said to the other two at the table. "Tom your broke my fucking heart" Charlie said getting up and attending to Salvatore.

"Give me your gun" Salvatore was on the ground holding his leg "I can't it hurts, it fucking hurts" Charlie reached into Salvatore's vest and pulled the small hand gun out. "Alright you two" Charlie fired two times into each there heads "Jesus I thought you were a man of peace" Nikki said looking at Charlie "not when they try to kill me." A crowd of people had begun to gather and sirens where going off in the distance "Nikki help me grab Salvatore" they both put an arm on one of his shoulders and lifted him up. They got into the car and sped off.

Liberty City Tree

MOBSTERS KILL FOUR!

"Late in the afternoon an unmarked Oceanic pulled up to a house on Saint Marks street. It would seem normal for a city like Liberty, but this was no ordinary day. Three men, witnesses say, shot and killed Michael O Hare and his brother along with his two cousins. It was believed to be over a dispute about money, the mafia is not being ruled out at this point in time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note : This Chapter is kind of short, I actually have about 5 chapters done Im just releasing them a little at a time, now to address a question, Is this a Man Hunt fic? no but I do make brief mention of something like that in oh I think the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me about 20 minutes to write, cause its so short, and please tell me if anything's wrong, so that I may make this a more enjoyable reading experience for both of us.

The Sindacco Family

Chapter 2 Part 1: Liberty City

Liberty City 1953,

The story ran in all the papers, mob shoot out, four dead, gang land violence is to blame. The police where out in full swing looking for any Italian who owned a gun. Everyone was being questioned but no one was saying anything. No matter which of the 5 families you came from it was considered wrong to talk to any police about anything, even if it was about another family. Meanwhile Salvatore sat in a make shift hospital bed in the back of a warehouse in Portland, his leg wasn't to bad the family doctor said he'd be walking in a week and if anybody asked it was a hunting accident. That's the way things went down, it was the code of the street. Charlie was beginning a investigation of his own into what went wrong, he had a hunch the thing was a set up, maybe it came from the Forellis who could be sure every ten years a gang war was needed to purge the 5 families of rats, weaklings, and not to trustful pimps and thugs.

A Maroon Broadway entered the Sindacco shipyard in Portland. It was about a week after the shoot out and Charlie had the whole entire place locked down. No one was taking any chances all the guards had Tommy guns and had cars blocking every exit that wasn't already covered by a gate. The rumor around the yard was a gang war, everyone was talking about it. Now Charlie couldn't prove who paid the O Hare Brothers to do what they did, but he had a good Idea it was Lorenzo Forelli. In the meantime he was content with keeping his business partner Salvatore Leone healthy.

The Broadway was let through it parked at the ware house where Salvatore was. Four men exited from the car and went up to talk to the guard who was busy toying with his shotgun. The man who lead the pack had slicked back hair and a gold chain necklace, he was older then the rest and had a little bit of gray hair in his other wise toe head. He walked right up to the guard and waited for him to notice he was standing there. "Can I help you?" the guard said taking a more protective stance. The man shoved a card in his face "my name is Jack Andoli I represent Don Frank Sindacco as his personnel attorney me and these three gentle men have been ordered to watch over Salvatore Leone, do you understand?" he said putting the card back in his vest pocket. "Yeah, yeah I do he's in back with Charlie" the three other men went passed Jack and the guard "thank you for your cooperation".

The inside of the ware house had a ton of boxes that all said Sindacco Shipping printed in big red letters and way in the back between two piles of crates sat Salvatore in a bed and next to him on a stool was Charlie. About four guards sat around them one was busy doing a cross word. Salvatore was wide awake sitting up in bed talking to Charlie and reading the news paper. Jack Andoli walked over with the three men from outside "Charlie I haven't seen you in awhile" Charlie looked up from his conversation with Salvatore as soon as he caught a glimpse of Jack he stood up. "Jack how you been?" the two men embraced "good Charlie, good but Im not here to catch up on old times" Charlie walked back over to his stool and pulled another chair up beside him. "Come sit tell me all about it" Jack kindly took his seat "Well it's about this" he said reaching into his brief case and pulling out a news paper.

The news paper was real old fashioned and had cursive writing for a title that said Carcer City Daily. Amongst the headlines of peoples birthdays and economy figures one caught Charlies eye. He grabbed the news paper from Jack's hands and ripped the pages open, he mouthed the words as he read them. Salvatore put down his own news paper and leaned foward "what is it Charlie" he said coughing a little bit. "The massacre that was blamed on gang land violence last week has finally found a trigger man. It is believed that Frank Sindacco the owner of Sindacco Shipping is to blame. Even though never proven in a court of law it is still a widely popular beleif that he has mob connections" Charlie started mouthing the rest of the words in a agitated worry. Charlie looked up at Jack "this isn't true at all, my father knew nothing of this" Jack patted him on the knee "I know Charlie, I know but your old man sent me to make sure you were all right and to give you a bit of news" Jack said opening his brief case again.

"Well is it bad news or not?" Charlie said trying to look into Jack's brief case. "It's nothing you haven't heard before Charlie, that shoot out was no accident, except they where suppost to kill you while you slept, they never intended to give you the money" Jack said showing him some photographs. "Now our inside man down at the Portland Bugle got these for us" He handed Charlie picture of the O Hare brothers entering Saint Marks Bistro under the protection of the forelli's body guards. "The plan was to sneak into your house and shoot you, but not take the body, they wanted to leave it as a message" Charlie put down the photographs he was looking over "and what message do you think they where trying to send?" Jack looked at him for a long time he looked around and than leaned in close. "They wanted to kill you and your father because of your refusal to join in the drug trade, I want you to trust no one, do you here me?" Jack leaned back after whispering that in his ear. "Yeah I do, how is pop anyways?" Charlie said handing the photographs to Salvatore. "Your father is doing great he's a little bit worried about your brother Johnny thou" "why what's wrong with him?" "nothing it's just his temper getting in the way of things again, he almost shot some Forellis in Carcer Square last week." Charlie just rolled his eyes. "Johnny was always a little crazy, my pops known that for years" Jack just leaned back and looked around uneasy.

"Look can we go somewhere private, we need to talk business" Charlie just chuckled a little "Jack, theres nothing to worry about we can trust these guys". "It's not about that, I have some bad news and it's always a tradition I bring my clients out for a meal before delivering bad news." Charlie just looked him over and kind of thought about it "Salvatore is momma's restaurant open today?" "It's always open Charlie." Charlie got up and walked over to a guard and whispered in his ear. "I want you to bring the hustler around , something with a little class so it looks like where just having a night on the town" the guard just shook his head. "This had better be some bad news, I owe Antonio Cipriani some money" Jack just laughed a little "It's nothing you haven't heard before. The two men walked out arguing over some old story from a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note : Chapter 3 has a lot going on and I like the size of it, but please review and help me better my work.

The Sindacco Family

Chapter 3 Part 1: Liberty City

Jack Andoli's presence was a touchy situation, you see you have your foot soldiers of a family and you have your higher ups. Now when a couple of foot soldiers get together it's nothing really, you know just fucking around and playing cards and all that good shit. It's also alright if a foot soldier goes and sees a higher up in his territory, of course its alright it's his boss after all you don't go see the regional manager of sales at the grocery store to get your check at the end of the week do you? but this, this is different. You have another higher up, closet man to the Don, his conciliariy, going to see a boss in another region. Two things can come from this either there discussing a hit or there getting ready for a gang war, either way somebody's going to end up dead as a result of this meeting. This is the unwritten logic of the streets, that has been passed down for generations tracing all the way back to the Cosa Nostra in the old country. Thing's are definitely heating up.

Carcer City,1953

Frank Sindacco had been a nervous wreak for the past two weeks, first his son kills a Forelli, and than his other son kills a crew that had close ties to the same family. It was all over town and probably all over the Midwest too, in every news paper stand and grocery store, gang war. Of course Frank composed himself and acted calm and clear minded like any good leader would. He had his son ,Johnny, take up temporary residence in the Sindacco compound, which was just a loose collection of offices and local businesses with a parking lot in the middle of it. He sent his lawyer and right hand man, Jack Andoli, to look after his other son, Charlie, as well as his Liberty City operations. Now all he could do was wait and he was a terrible waiter. His office looked over main street so he watched all the traffic go by with little to no interest. Frank was getting old now he had a lot of gray hair and you could see his crows feet from a mile off and his mustache was battle ship gray with streaks of white in it, but it was oddly welcoming he looked like your local good humor man.

Funny that the opposite of him sat across the room in a big reading chair, to make things even funnier it was his own son, Johnny Sindacco. Johnny was a nervous wreck too, but it showed on him like no other. His tie was undone, he was sweating, and he kept folding and unfolding his hands every once in awhile hed get up to go get a drink. This time around his father stopped him "John" Frank said quietly "yeah pop?" Johnny asked pouring himself another glass of bourbon. "Stop the drinking" Johnny looked at the full glass to his dad and than back again, he dumped the glass back in the bottle "yes pop." Frank turned around in his chair and looked at his son, it was a cold hard stare, it was time to talk business. "As you already know I have sent Jack to go see Charlie but now it's time to talk about you" Johnny was just about to say something but his father stopped him "let me finish John, you know it's rude to interrupt your mother and I taught you better than that" Johnny just shook his head.

"You did wrong John you killed a family man in cold blood with out reason" Johnny stepped closer to the desk. "Without reason pop? the guy came to us with a bunch of other guys he threatened to kill me if I didn't move my car, he called you an old bastard, what the fuck was I suppose to do, in all respect?" Frank sat back in his chair and quietly thought it over. "People say things John, they always do but that's no reason to pull a knife on him" "but pa.." Frank slammed his hand down on the desk "enough!" John stood dead still. "I want you to act like a man, not a child. A man who has enough sense to know when to pull a knife and when to silently comply. A responsible man who cares about the welfare of his own family, you almost got your brother killed for god sakes. "Pa every day we don't move on the Forellis' is another day we don't have to prepare. There out there!" Johnny walked over pointing out the window. "everyday there out there buying cops off, smuggling weapons, and getting rich off what we refuse to even look at."

"This conversation is not about drugs, it is about what your temper is doing and what it has done, you don't think John, you just don't think and now once again because of your anger we have a problem."Pa, this is not a wise move!" the room was silent again, you could cut the tension with a knife. "I'm going to tell you what I told Charlie and what I told Salvatore and what I told the other four families, you do not shit where you sleep and with drugs that is exactly what we would be doing. Our friends would not be friends very long if they found out my business was drugs and not exporting" Frank settled himself again. "Now any ideas you have about getting rich off that stuff I want it out of your head now! Where talking about what where going to do about this and it's not good for you as my temporary conciliary to be arguing over petty details of a different matter." Johnny just looked at the floor "alright pa" he went back over to the arm chair "so what do you think we should do?" "I don't know you tell me what you think" Frank said getting up and going to the liquor cabinet.

"Alright I think we should put all Sindacco affairs in the mid west area under lock down, that includes our factories in Danford" Frank just shook his head "and than we should find an excuse to go to Liberty City, like Salvatore's sister's wedding. We go as guests, but we talk business" Frank just shook his head again. "Than... I don't know what to do from there" Johnny folded his arms and took a sip of the drink that was next to him, probably from earlier. "Sounds good John, you see when you think you get a lot more done, your a thinker John your just impulsive" Frank got up and began feeding the fishes. "I want you to call our man down in Danford, tell him to get some guys, not to heavily armed on guard. Than I want you to call Mrs. Leone and give her your most heartfelt congratulations on her daughters wedding." Johnny leaned foward "alright pa" he got up to leave. "John wait" "yes pa?" Frank sat back down "get Charlie on the phone, I want to talk to him, but more than ever his Ma wants to know how he's doing, she's worried sick" "okay pa" Johnny left the room. Don Frank Sindacco turned around in his chair and watched the traffic go by again, he was definitely taking things calm, like any good leader would.

Liberty City, 1953

Momma's restaurant was always busy. People would always line up to the end of the block to get a seat in her restaurant. But if you were a guy with connections like Charlie Sindacco they always made sure there was a place for you, always. What most people didn't know was that the restaurant was one of the biggest hot spots for stolen goods. Antonio Cipriani a long time friend to the Leone family would except what any local thief had to offer, it was like a Pawn Shop for wise guys. He'd take the stuff around back in the alley and store it in boxes that where labeled "Kitchen Ware" it was Ingenious. And if a cop came snooping around he'd just get one of the family bought sergeants to bust his balls. Antonio may of excepted what any local thief gave him but that doesn't mean you could hand him shit and expect gold bricks.

He was known for being tough but fair. This one time a 15 year old kid had been screwing him over with car parts. What the kid use to do was steal mufflers, radio's, and hub caps from the neighbor hood cars and sell them double the price, now it doesn't take an idiot to figure out your not getting a good deal if your buying your stolen crap back at double the price. And of course Cipriani was no idiot. So one night he had a cop go on a unusual patrol route, long story short the kid got his fingers broken with a Billy club because he pulled a gun on the officer that was never found, but that was Cipriani tough but fair he took crap from no one. Right now he was helping his wife stir some sauce special for the two gentlemen on the patio. His son Toni was helping by chopping some onions, they did pretty decent for just the three of them though.

Antonio knew he had some higher ups in his restaurant and he was going to do everything to make sure they were comfortable, including telling tourists to fuck off, that's the one thing you don't do is burn a local if you do that your business is sunk but who cares if you scam a few tourists I mean they bring spending money don't they? Charlie was just having a after dinner smoke, it was getting late in the evening and the sky was a brilliant pastel of purple and red. Jack just sat quietley playing with the left over broccoli on his plate. "So why did we come here jack?" Charlie said taking a big hit of his cigarette. "The reason you were set up was because of Johnny" Jack said finally putting his fork down for the first time in 20 minutes "so what your calling my brother a traitor?" Jack just looked at him "no I'm not it's John's temper Charlie, he cut up a Forelli In Carcer Square about two weeks ago, they even said he shot a couple of them. That's why shit went so wrong with the O Hare crew, they wanted to get you and Salvatore in retribution." Jack looked over his shoulder.

"Where even running a risk by being anywhere near Saint Mark's right now" Charlie snubbed out his cigarette. "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take, what about my father is he in any danger?" "no, but things may change if this turns into a full blown war Charlie, shits getting real serious" Jack said lighting up a cigarette. "Well what do we do about it?" "I don't know yet but your brothers safe and so is your father, but it's you that where worried about your out here all alone with only the Leones to watch your back, I know we can trust them but if this does become a war it maybe every family for themselves and you don't want to be stuck all the way out here when that happens" Charlie just nodded his head.

"You know your starting to look like your father more and more everyday" "tha..." suddenly a roar of machine gun fire filled the air. It was a drive by coming from a Voodoo an old fashioned drive by. Charlie jumped on the floor and used the deck wall as cover. The voodoo stopped in mid drive and another guy got out and started firing his Tommy gun too. "Shit!" Jack said trying to reach into his trench coat for his hand gun. The voodoo was at a crawling pace now with the guy in the drivers seat and the other guy hanging out the back door both firing Tommy guns. "What the fuck do we do Charlie?" "hope to god they don't come up here to check if they got us" "sounds like a plan. Suddenly antonio emerged with a shot gun "bastards!" he fired two shots at the Voodoo, the first one broke a head light but the second one hit a guy dead in the head. His head exploded in a brilliant splash of red and than he was just a mangled corpse hanging out the passengers side window. The other gunner go the message pretty quickly and banged on the roof the voodoo suddenly picked up speed and disappeared around the corner.

The restraunt was in shamble's, broken dishes everywhere, and scared people hiding behind over turned tables. Cipriani ran over to Jack and Charlie "are you guys alright?" Charlie spit up some blood "I think I've been hit in the lung" he passed out. "Oh shit, Charlie no, no, no" Jack rolled him over on his back "come on Charlie, wake up, wake up" he began smacking his face "somebody call an ambulance" all the people just stared "what the fucks a matter with you all? this mans been hit!" Jack leaned his head close to Charlie's chest "he's still breathing."

Carcer City, 1953

The call came about 11 at the Sindacco residence, Charlie had been hit. Mrs. Sindacco was crying, everyone was up, know one knew if by hit they meant by a bullet or hit as in dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note : Chapter 4 one of those baby Chapters but I like it, the church scene is probably my favorite. Please R&R.

The Sindacco Family

Chapter 4 Part 1: Liberty City

Carcer City, 1953

The gang war had started as soon as those two hit men opened fire on Charlie Sindacco. Now it was everywhere as soon as news had reached Carcer City three street fights broke out. Forellis where gunning down Sindaccos just as fast as Sindaccos where shooting up Forelli turf. It was a no win situation, a bloody stalemate, a shit sandwich that all the families where going to have to take a bit out of because now they had to choose sides. You could side with the Sindaccos and still keep your shipping interests, or you could side with the Forellis and keep all your political power. This is another touchy situation you have to balance loyalty and business on a pedestal of tradition. Now not only where the Sindacco higher ups coming out of there territories but now you have all the other families criss crossing in there territories. The air port was neutral ground though that is what has always been decided, no matter what you could never kill a man who was in the air port, another one of those unwritten street codes, it was also a really good idea due to the fact you'd have to be crazy to attempt a hit like that. Now was a bad time to be out on the street.

The church was silent, candles dimly lit the hall of worship as Frank Sindacco sat in one of the pews. He looked deep in meditation as his son sat down next to him. Frank looked out of the corner of his eye at him as he began to kneel and pray. "Is that all we can do for Charlie now is pray?" Frank asked his son. "I don't know pop" "they shot my boy for no reason in cold blood, he may still be alive but he suffers now" Frank said with wetness gathering in his eyes. "I tried so hard to make a better life for the both of you so you wouldn't have to do what I did" John just put his arm around his father. "They call us wops it doesn't hurt, they call us gangsters it doesn't hurt, they harass you on the street and a cop won't stop to help you unless he's on the pay roll. No none of that hurts, what hurts is when you loose somebody close to you, that's what hurts" Frank put his head into his hands.

"Pop we have to talk about retaliation" "you know that man you stabbed was one of Lorenzo's son, you killed him in cold blood. Why should we retaliate against a man who was only doing what was fair in the eyes of the bible?" Johnny just looked at his father for a long time the candles only half lit his face. "You know? we are never going to see heaven. That is our curse for living the way we do now. Not you, not me, not even Salvatore will see it where all damned to hell for making mothers cry" "don't say that pop." A noise came from the back of the rectory Johnny reached into his trench coat, but it was only a priest fixing things. He eased his hand back into his coat. "I want you to promise me something John" "yes pop?" It took Frank a while to hold back his tears. "I want you to succeed where I failed, I want your sons and Charlies sons to have a better life, a more decent life, I want to close the chapter on this part of the Sindacco family forever" Frank shifted in his seat a little. "I promise pop" Johnny took his arm off his father they both just sat there in silence.

"Now let's talk business what retaliation are you thinking of?" he sniffled a little as he said this. "We need to hit the Forelli's hard with a series of hits aimed at there higher ups" Frank just looked at him. "If we do this John you know there's no turning back" "yes I do". "Now the people I was think..." "I don't want the details John, This is all yours it's practice for when you become head of the family" "alright pop." "Now lets pray for Charlie's sake and all of our sakes" they both got down on there knees and prayed to a god who didn't want them.

Liberty City, and various parts of the Midwest 1953

Tom Marcini was found dead in his car somebody choked him with piano wire until he suffocated. People say he died with a look of horror on his face.

A man got out of a car near Marco's Bistro and began the long walk to the restaurant when two men approached him. "Are you Toni Forelli?" "yeah" they pulled out there guns and shot him 6 times his body flailed around than fell. The two men ran off.

"I want you to take this money this money here" Dan said handing it to a bell hop "and put it all on blue you got that?" the bell hop just shook his head. A reporter came up to Dan "Mr. Hartford what is your reactions to these recent allegations that you were paid off by the mob?" "all I am going to say is they cant get rid of me that easily" he got into his car and started it up. It exploded in a brilliant flash, rumors where they paid the bell hop off not to tell anybody about it.

Tom Marcello was found in the bottom of the bay with cement shoes, it took the coroners two days to identify the body.

Like what was mentioned before every ten years a gang war was needed to cut out the fat, to purge the 5 families. These are only some of the murders I know of, there where probably a lot more. This is the way a gang war went down, when someone hit you, you hit them harder. It was all a mess. And when the papers ran with the story there where no quotes from anybody, no one was saying anything. Another call came to the Sindacco residence it was Charlie on the other end.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note : Chapter 5, I broke the chapter into two parts cause a lot of people get discouraged when there's a lot to read all at once. If your wondering about the cities Carcer City(Chicago), Danford(Detroit) and of course this one hasn't been mentioned yet but I thought I'd put it anyways Mill Town(Milwaukee) I know that last one kind of sucks if you can think of a better one I'd like to here it. Oh yes and Please R&R! I love feed back and I usually check out people's work who are judging mine

The Sindacco Family

Chapter 5 Part 1: Liberty City

Charlie was alive and doing well in the same bed that Salvatore was in about two weeks ago. The doctor said that he was lucky he wasn't closer to the gun or it would of went straight through him. The wedding was in about a week and he asked his father to fly out the next day with the whole family. Charlie knew they where going to have to talk business but for now he was going to treat it as a regular wedding. Many people thought he was dead and that's the way Jack advised him to go, if the Forellis thought he was dead than they'd stop trying to shoot him. Charlie definitely got off lucky they confined him to a wheel chair for a month. He had read about all the mob hits in the paper and knew it was purely Johnny's idea, he was going to make a great Don someday. Now it was time to cut the loose ends of there own organization and Johnny was the man to do it.

Francis International Airport was busy today, people coming people going. It was literally like the floor was moving that's how many people there where. The terminal gates spanned everywhere from San Fierro to Vice City. But that's not where the Sindacco family picked up passengers during war time. Jack was in a black trench coat with a hat pulled low, he took out a cigarette and lit it, from far away you could swear it was a light house because of how much fog was coming off the sea. You could hear the seagulls and smell the salt water it was a very gloomy day. Charlie sat next to Jack in a wheel chair that was being pushed by Nikki who also took this opportunity to smoke. "Which way are they coming from?" Salvatore said taking Nikki's place behind the wheel chair. "West, they said about 12 unless they took a connecting flight in Danford" Charlie said spitting off the side of the dock.

"Jesus it's freezing out here why couldn't we wait at the terminal entrance?" Nikki said looking out to sea. "To dangerous, outside the terminal doesn't count as neutral territory and we don't want to chance Charlie getting seen waiting inside the airport" a bowie dinged off in the distance and a fog horn blew. "Shit your going to have to let somebody know he's alive eventually" Salvatore said throwing his cigarette in the water "I mean we can't just hide him forever" Jack looked at him than out to sea. "We will let the families know as soon as one of them calls a meeting, than no one will want to be pissing anyone off." Suddenly the sound of a plane could be heard. They all looked west to where it was coming from. It was a two engine private plane. "That's them for sure" Jack said stepping up onto the run way cement "I'll go greet him you guys wait here" Jack disappeared into the fog. Charlie coughed a little, than it started up into a fit he was spitting up a lot of phlegm. "You alright Charlie" Salvatore said leaning over him "yeah I'm fine, just the cold weather that's all" Salvatore patted him on the shoulder. Jack came back to the dock with Frank's arm around his shoulder "like i said it's nothing like back in the old days." Frank said laughing Jack just laughed with him to "yeah your right." Johnny followed behind them with his hands in his pockets.

Two body guards walked on both sides of this little happy group. Frank stopped when he saw his son, he tried to speak but he couldn't. "Hey pop!" Charlie said coughing a little more "my son" he said going over to him and hugging him. "What have they done to you? If your mother saw you like this she'd drop dead" Johnny spoke up "they shot him pop." "Johnny what did i tell you about being a wise ass? I tell you Charlie this boy I swear I don't know where he gets the attitude." "he got it from mom" Charlie said laughing a little. Frank saw Salvatore and shook his hand "how you been Salvatore?" "good Mr. Sindacco" "that's good, how's your mother?" "she's doing fine, she's been a little down thou since my father died" "I was sorry to hear that he was a good man he literally was right beside me from the time I came here in 1901." Salvatore just shook his head.

"So i hear your sister's getting married and I'm invited to the wedding" Salvatore just shook his head "yeah and Mary wanted me to ask you if you would.. well" "be the god father to there child?" "yeah" "tell Mary I would be honored." "thank you Mr. Sindacco" "think nothing of it your father would want it that way." A white Stafford pulled up beside the group, Nikki was driving it. "Alright gentlemen we have an appointment back at the ship yard" he said getting out and opening the other door. "Sounds good to me" Johnny said getting in "lets go I want to sit between my boys" Frank said also getting in the back too. "Hey Stretch, Louie help me out with Charlie" Jack said helping Charlie off the wheel chair and into the back.

The two body guards came over one of them folded the wheel chair and put it in the trunk while the other one helped Jack with Charlie. Jack's car pulled up and Jack and the body guards got into that. Then they where off. The cars made it slowly up the street towards the Staunton Bridge. Charlie was talking to his father while Johnny looked on. "So we shot them, it wasn't are fault pop, than with the restaurant and all Jack's not letting me see anybody he's doing everything himself" "don't worry Charlie he's not trying to push in on your job he's just doing what he's always done for us, been there" they all shook there heads. "Yeah he's been with us since I was born I think" Johnny said lighting a cigarette. The land scape of Liberty City would of been breath taking if it wasn't covered by fog. "I'm worried about you pop if they tried to hit me than they'll definitely try to hit you" Frank just put his hand on Charlie's knee. "Charlie you know how many hits I've lived through?" Charlie shook his head no "eight, I've lived through eight hits and I've only been shot once. I tell you someone up there must really like me to keep me alive this long, either that or someone up there has bad aim" Frank let out a hardy laugh everyone in the car laughed with him.

"Seriously Charlie don't worry about me" he playfully hit him in the face "your young you should be worrying about yourself." The car took a turn and rocked them all to the right they where on the bridge now. "Things are going crazy pop men are getting hit left and right, I think we all got to worry about each other" Johnny said flicking some ash out the window. "Your right son but for now let's just worry about getting to the ship yard." Charlie adjusted himself "well I don't think we have to worry about getting hit, no one even knows I'm alive much less has any clue you guys are here." They all just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride.

Liberty Tree

Mary Leone And Alfred Luciano To Be Wed!

We'd like to take this moment to congratulate two natives of Liberty City on there bond of marriage. Although at a time of great distress you won't find these two worrying about anything as they have planned there wedding for April 27th at The Leone Estate...

Danford Post

Gang War Rages On!

The death count has been at a horrifying 18 as the once thought over dramatized 5 families go head to head amongst themselves. There is no official word but Charlie Sindacco is feared dead by many of his friends and family...


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note : I cut it up yet again, this was due to an abrupt story change that made me want this chapter to stand on it's own. It's a fair sized chapter. Just review it the next chapters coming out whenever. Just review it's fun trust me.

The Sindacco Family

Chapter 6 Part 1: Liberty City

Liberty City, 1953

The ride to the ship yard went smoothly, there was a little stop for gas and Charlie got spooked by a car that seemed to be following them but that was about it. Now that the whole family was together it was time to talk business. Amongst what to do about the Midwest they also had to talk about the wedding, like I said before it was essential. It was going to be the only time that all the families, excluding the Forellis, where going to be together all in one place before the real meeting in Mill Town. Frank Sindacco and Jack had a lot to sort out with them, real Italian stuff, old favors and loyalties where definitely going to be brought up. The wedding set up was nice, right in the back by the sea. There was going to be two tents for guests and three buffet tables and of course one gazebo for the band. But unbeknownst to all the regular guys and gals stuffing there faces, out on the deck was where the real action was. That's where Salvatore and Jack had set the unofficial family meeting minus the Forellis. Everyone was going to be there Including Ferinzano Gambini and his crew.

It was perfect the Forellis wouldn't get to wise and the cops would just think of it as an old fashion wedding reception. But before all that could be done they had to plan it out. It had to be perfect it was like an act of congress you don't just go in without anything and purpose a 5 point plan. Frank had to know what he was saying but most Important of all he had to make sure all the wise guys liked what he was saying. To do this he had to talk about everything just right, he had to address the concerns of Ferinzano with his auto yards in Danford as well as the cops cracking down on the protection rings in Carcer and Liberty City. It wasn't like back in the old days where you could just take something, now everything was taken and had to be divided.

Charlie's office was filled with cigar smoke, it looked like a foggy evening in San Fierro. Drinks where being slung , cards where being played, and everyone was talking up a storm. You had Jack and Frank talking about old times, Johnny and Charlie talking about girls they've banged with all the laughter and suggestive Innuendo to go around and than you had Nikki focusing on the card game. He was much of a talker Nikki but he was one hell of a cards guy. Frank had picked him up in Las Venturas when he was just a bum betting with whatever he could find and than drinking what he won. Nikki was practically like a brother to Charlie and Johnny so they treated him like one. "Since when did you become such a mute Nikki?" Johnny said shuffling some cards. "Since whenever you talk" the whole room just laughed "get out of here" Johnny said pushing him playfully.

"Yeah alright but only to get some drinks" Nikki said getting up and leaving the room. "Okay enough fun I think we need to talk business" Frank said putting down his cards". "Well hold on lets wait till Nikki comes back" Charlie said looking down the hall. "That's who it's about Nikki" the table went silent. "What about Nikki?" Charlie said putting his hand on his fathers shoulder. "He's a traitor Charlie" Johnny said getting up and looking out the door. "No you cant mean that" Charlie said "yes now I want you to be quite he'll hear us" Frank said as Johnny pulled out a gun. "No Johnny, no you can't!" Charlie tried to get up but he began coughing.

"It has to be done Charlie for the family" Frank said "what did he do that was so wrong don't shoot him!" "Charlie when he drove you to the restaurant why do you think he left, he set you up." Charlie fell back in his wheel chair "It's not true it can't be". Nikki began walking down the hall he was trying to juggle a tray. "Alright boys I have the drinks right her..." he stopped as a gun was put to his head. "Hey guys calm down this isn't funny." "shut up we know what you did." Johnny said knocking the tray out of his hands. " I didn't do a thing I swear" Johnny pushed him on the table "don't lie to me remember the restaurant? You set him up and it didn't work" "I had nothing to do with that I swear. It wasn't me, Charlie tell them it wasn't me" he was almost crying.

"I don't think it was him" Charlie said "oh shut up like you really know anything" Johnny said knocking Nikki onto the floor. Charlie pulled a gun "don't shoot him, don't you dare shoot my brother, my god he's like your brother too! "not anymore not after what he did, didn't you notice every time you got hit he was there, every time something went wrong he was always there, It's a hunch" "your going to kill a man on a hunch that's just stupid Johnny." "Don't call me fucking stupid Charlie" "boys put the guns away!" Frank said getting up" "no pop I'm going to shoot him just like we planned" "we only planned to tell Charlie here" "yeah and we had no Idea he'd be such a fuck about it. Charlie it has to be done!" he fired 3 times into Nikki. Charlie looked from his brother to Nikki he aimed the gun down and began firing at Nikki. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as each shot hit Nikki making his body flail around. They stopped there was total silence Charlie's eyes where wet and Frank was just looking at them both. "Get the boys up here" Frank said "not yet Fr..." Jack said but he was cut off "just get the boys up here I don't want him just laying around like this". Johnny quickly walked out of the room.

In the end it has to be done, If someone betrays you they have to go. What they had done there was unexpected but it was going to be done eventually. Sometimes it hurts what you have to do but that's all part of being a man, you have to make tough choices. The body had to be moved immediately and that's exactly what they did, they sunk it in the river with some cement blocks so no one would find it. You had to purge your family of all the rats even if they are your friend's. Charlie didn't speak all that night or Into the next day. Frank knew the look he had went through the same thing when he killed his old partner years ago. It wasn't guilt so much as it was the feeling of your own demise "am I next?" is the question that runs through your mind when you realize how easy it is to kill a friend.

Charlie sat outside on the dock looking at the ships go by. Frank came out and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It had to be done for the family" Franks said "we won't have much of a family left the way this is going. "I know son, I know" and they sat there looking out to sea for hours. Father and Son both forever damned to make mothers cry. They both always thought about it, they where never going to see heaven and the only thing they could promise themselves was that the next generation of Sindacco's would.


End file.
